My Birthday Death Experience
by Hana02
Summary: NatsumexMikan Forever! One Shot!


_**My Birthday Death Experience by Hana02**_

**Summary: **Mikan is very happy that she would be turning 14 tomorrow. All are invited to her party but what if Natsume will give her a birthday gift she never wanted to happen? NatsumexMikan forever

**Author's Note: **Good! It's my 2nd fanfic… please bear with. Please read it. Hotaru and I are alright this time.. Give me reviews please

**Chapter 1**

"Hotaru!!!!" Mikan said while opening a big arm for her best friend's hug today.

BAKABAKABAKABAKA

"Hotaru you're so mean! Why are you always like that!?" Mikan said with her waterfalls-like tears.

"You're so childish. You are already 14…" Hotaru said emotionlessly

"14? But I'm only 13 Hotaru…" Mikan said wondering

"Idiot. Tomorrow is your birthday, remember?" Hotaru asked fixing her baka gun as an early weapon for Mikan's silliness.

"Oh! But it is still tomorrow Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed

"But it's better in advance…" Hotaru said

"Oh! Hotaru you are so sweet. You are greeting me in advance…" Mikan said while attempting to hug her best friend

BAKABAKABAKABAKA

"Your birthday is tomorrow. Learn to wait Mikan. I will give you a chance tomorrow to hug me unlimited…" Hotaru said very clever

"Really Hotaru?…….." Mikan ask very happy

"Yes… and that is my birthday gift for you……." Hotaru said and smiled

Mikan was jaw drop but still give her big smile

"It's okay Hotaru! As long as were always be together……." Mikan said

Hataru smiled and then Yuu came

"What's happening here? Did I missed something?" Yuu asked smiling

"Yuu!!!! The class president!!!! The best class president!!!!!!!…." Mikan said said dancing in delight

"ha…ha.. Thanks Mikan" he said with his hand at the back of his head

"What's happening to her?" Yuu said whispering to her study partner, Hotaru

" Tomorrow is her birthday…" Hotaru said looking at her hopeless best friend

"Wow! Mikan you didn't said! Happy Birthday in advance…" Yuu said and after a few minutes he joined her in dancing and singing

" Tomorrow is your birthday!" Yuu sang

"My birthday!!!!!" Mikan followed while she is dancing with Yuu and Hotaru all around. Hoping, shouting and singing. (Well Hotaru was only force to do that!)

At the back of the noisiest classroom in the academy. Class B's best, a crimson eyes, Natsume Hyuuga is looking at them with his manga in his hand. He just smirked at them and return his attention to his manga. While the royal blue eyes, Ruka together with his bunny is greeting Mikan and was also forced to sing and dance with them.

**Chapter 2**

Giant Piyo is dancing in front of the academy holding a placard with a sign: "Happy Birthday Mikan!"

Mr. Bear is out there giving her a gift. He looked at Mikan with his sparkling dangerous eyes.

"Oh no! again! On my birthday!" Mikan said while closing her eyes very hard. And then Mr. Bear hug her.

" Do you like our gifts?" The voice came from Ruka

"Oh! Very much!" she said while dancing with Mr. Bear on Giant Piyo's hand

" Ah! Mikan this is my gift for you…." Yuu said while handing her the box

" Oh! I thought it's over. Thanks Yuu…." Mikan said with a big smile

And soon Misaki gave Mikan her gift. After Yuu's gift of Mikan's portrait, Misaki gave her a handkerchief with an embroidered name, Tsubasa gave her a hair clip and Hotaru gave her an electronic friendship bracelet.

"Wow! Thanks! But Hotaru what is this?" Mikan said

"That's an electronic bracelet………" Hotaru said while eating a crab

" It looks simple?……" Mikan wondered

" Yeah.. but it's effective to your silliness….." Hotaru said

"How?" Mikan curiously asked

"Invention #107: The electronic friendship bracelet: A simple bracelet as sign of Hotaru and Mikan's friendship. Harmful when Mikan came to hug Hotaru Imai it will eventually turn into a baka gun and fired her." Hotaru explained

" Oh! Fired me? Friendship bracelet? Sign of our friendship? Baka gun? Oh! It's still ok Hotaru! I love you!!!!!!!" Mikan came to hug Hotaru but no firing today cause it's her birthday.

" Mikan…..here." Mr. Narumi said while handing her a box

"Mr. Narumi?" Mikan said and then get the box

"Like it?" Narumi said pointing to the blue dress he gave her

"Yes! Thanks Narumi-sensei………" Mikan said with a big smile and keep it inside the box

"Then let's start the party right now……." Narumi said

**Chapter 3**

_**Singing:**_

**Mikan: **It's my birthday…. My birthday…. Birthday……

**All:** It's the big birthday of our beloved Mikan Sakura… She's now 14!!! Hoora!!!! It's her birthday!!!!!! Celebrate!

**Giant Piyo:** Chirp!!!!!! Chirp!!!!!!!

**All:** It's her birthday…….!!!!!!

**Giant Piyo:** Chirp Chirp!!!!!!!!

**Mikan:** So celebrate with me!!!!!

In the woods, Natsume is walking from the Central town where he bought a gift for Mikan, when he saw Reo.

"So it's the white rabbit birthday today, ha?" Reo said grinning

"Reo?…." Natsume said angrily

" Beat her!…" Reo shouted as he posses his voice pheromone

After Mikan's party , her visitors went to their own room as they walk very sleepy now. Mikan was about to close the door when she heard Natsume's voice.

"Mikan……" Natsume said

" Oh! Natsume… come on inside." Mikan said while Natsume followed and locked up the door

"Do you like to eat?" Mikan offered some food

" No I just wanted to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Natsume said loud but cold and run Mikan. He began to hold her neck very very tight.

"Natsume.. I can't breath.." Mikan said very painfully

"That's what I like!!" Natsume said then laugh

" Ahh!!!!!" Mikan shouted in pain and luckily she freed her alice.

A long pause has been gained and then Mikan saw Natsume very confuse.

"Where am I? Mikan what are you doing here?" he asked

" You're in my room and you tried to kill me. Idiot!" Mikan said while coughing

"I..tri-tired to--- kill you?" Natsume said with his eyes can't believe

"Yes! I can't believe you did that to me. You moron!" Mikan said

"Reo?!" Natsume grintted

"Reo? Natsume what happened?" Mikan asked still catching her breath

"I saw him this afternoon……." Natsume said with his bangs covering his eyes

"He used his voice pheromone on you……. Nat----."

"I'm sorry." Natsume said without letting Mikan to finished what she is saying

"huh?Natsume……." Mikan muttered

"I'm sorry……" Natsume repeated again and then stand and help Mikan

"It's okay, you didn't mean it……." Mikan said with her big smile

"Here! This why I'm here if not for Reo…" Natsume handed her a box blushing

"For me?" Mikan asked

"Yes…Polka dots!!!" Natsume said

"Thank you!" Mikan gave Natsume a little hug

"Ok then…. Happy Birthday….. I will now go…."

Natsume unlock the door and step out. Mikan was left alone looking at the music box Natsume gave her.

Eyes watching over Mikan.

"You passed white rabbit.. but next time you wont!" Reo said with a little laugh

**Me:** I'm finished now! Please!!!!!!!!!!! Give me reviews……………….

Sayonara!!!!!!!


End file.
